Setting Sail, Coming Home
by Tequoia
Summary: It was a sad day. A day he knew he'd be left alone, again. It was his thirteenth birthday. Turns out he won't be alone, Hinata gives him a present. Training trip? The Hiraishin is out again. Things are happening with the Kyuubi no one ever saw coming. Sasuke is in way to deep. Itachi is back in town. Strict Naru/Hina Powerful/MatureNaruto DarkSasuke Lemons Bashing/Death -Review!


**This is my first story!**

**Instead of starting with a one-shot, I feel compelled to jump right into a multi-chap.**

**I've read a lot of these things and I feel 'prepared' to begin this new journey into writing fanfiction. Any critique is helpful. Help me please!**

**This will not be a harem. I hate those. This will be strictly Naru/Hina with side pairings.**

**I plan on making absolutely sure the side pairings don't take up a lot of 'space' in my story. I've read some where that happens. It gets super boring, like, super boring. And makes everything to 'happy.' In my opinion, of course.**

**I plan on having some dark, dark stuff happen in this story, but I always have happy endings.**

**This will contain lemons, such as a very slight one in this chapter. As for lemons, I will be 'attempting' to use them to further plot and the attraction Naruto and Hinata have for each other, perhaps in interesting ways. This is also the first lemon I've written and... I'd like feedback...**

**I'd like to acknowledge a few stories in which I must say, are absolutely boss, and you should go read them. All are Naru/Hina with no harem.**

**New chance by Hektols**

**Naruto vs Sasuke The Aftermath by Kingkakashi **

**Love and Sacrifice by Chris Uzumaki-sensei**

**My Own Peace by Roamer79**

**he Boy Who Wanted Love by enigma508**

**The Sage of Six Path's and The Sage of Time by GrandPuubaTikiElderMcTootTooT **

** Legacy by cr4zypt**

**Hinata's Sensual Adventure by Takimatsu (A lot of lemon in this one)**

**Naruto: Wrath of the Emperor and Naruto: Rise of the Empire revised By Snafu the Great**

**One Sacrifice Too Many by Vacronix**

**Am I missing anything? I Hope not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The blonde thirteen year old was just finishing up his training after an exhausting afternoon and walking back to his house. It was pretty cloudy and warm, with the sun penetrating through here and there. Good weather, which surprised him. Nothing was ever good today. Trying to clear his thoughts about what was to happen tomorrow, since nothing was going to happen today anyways. Today was the day he turned thirteen, not that he really cared. No one ever did. Well, for the last couple years he did receive a gift, but it was always anonymous. If he could ever find out who gave him those goggles and his Gama-chan he would be very grateful. Maybe there was someone who cared for him out there...

After just passing the corner and now on the road to his house, he noticed someone at his door holding something. Probably a weapon. He assumed at first it was just someone who wanted to assault him because today was the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack Thirteen years ago. When he realized this person was just standing there, almost as if trying to open the door to his house with their eyes, he noticed it was a girl... And she was holding... a present?

This girl had not noticed him yet, and Naruto had finally realized the white sweatshirt, the short, black-blue hair, and the redness of the girl's face. This girl was Hinata! Why was she here though? Surely no one, let alone her, would care that today was his birthday. Several yards away and closing in, he decided to let his presence be known.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" The blonde asked curiously. Seeing that box wrapped up in lavender paper made him feel strange in the stomach. He wasn't quite sure what he was felling or why.

The heiress, caught completely off-guard, went from a light pink to a scorching red. "N-n-naru-to?" She managed to squeak out before promptly collapsing backwards with the world going dark. The jinchuriki managed to catch her, and the box by extension because she was still gripping it to herself.

The blonde sighed. '_She fainted again... What is it with her anyways. There's no way it can because she's sick... I'll ask why she does that when she wakes up I guess._' Resolving himself to figuring out this mystery, he finally took a closer look at the box she held. There was a note on it with fancy yet feeble handwriting, like it was rushed or something. It read 'To Naruto, from Hinata. Happy birthday!' The Uzumaki eyed this suspiciously at first, but was then overjoyed to see this. '_She... She gave me a birthday present? She...'_

His thought process cutting short when he realized the crowd forming around him. This was normal, of course. He completely lost track of time since he noticed Hinata, and now the mob came to get him. '_I can only imagine what they're thinking now. The 'demon' with an unconscious girl at his house_.' He sighed. Deciding it best to avoid the pitchforks, he made his way into his apartment with Hinata in his arms, opening the triple-lock, steel, chakra-reinforced door. After getting in, relocked it before the rioters could get to him. He laid Hinata down on his old couch he managed to repair. He needed a way to get the citizens off his back for now, so he had an idea.

After making two shadow clones, and henging one into Hinata, he sent them both out through the secret passage in the closet where he keeps his spare ramen. After the two clones appear out of a bush next to his apartment, they Naruto clone, holding the Hinata clone in his arms, who is pretenting to be unconscious, 'accidently' walk by the front of the home. Suddenly the banging and scratching at his door stops. Naruto felt relieved to know that his clones will be getting chased around instead of him this time.

Glancing at the clock, which had the short and long hand on 3, he knew he needed to prepare for tomorrow. Tomorrow was the beginning of his training trip with Jiraiya. Jiraiya was talking a lot about teaching him fuinjutsu. He felt like he had no hope in learning all that 'writing' stuff. Jiraiya merely said "You might think it's going to be to hard for you, but I can tell just by looking at you it's in your blood. You'll be a champ at it in no time, gaki." Jiraiya... Jiraiya was definitely one of his precious people. He always knew how to cheer him up. Naruto asked him if he was going to do anything for his birthday. All the toad sennin said was "I don't know kid, I gotta get stuff ready for your trip tomorrow, but I'll see if I can't swing by." Then he took off.

* * *

The Sannin just got finished packing all his supplies for the long trip. There weren't many he needed surprisingly. Mainly just jutsu scrolls, chakra weights which can be deactivated, things related to fuinjutsu, some personal neccesities, and of course, his pen and notebook. But he couldn't forget the gift he wanted to give Naruto. A pair of letters and a scroll. The letters were written by non-other than Kushina Uzumaki, the heir of Uzushiogakure, and one by Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.

The scroll was adressed to go to Naruto, and it had a seal on it that only Minato himself or anyone with his blood could open.

Never a man to use the door, had decided to go in through the window. Looking through the glass, which was next to his bed, he didn't see Naruto anywhere. He did see, however, a girl laying down on his couch in the middle of the Living room/bed room/kitchen, unconscious. He then noticed this was the girl that would always stalk Naruto. Not even noticing the lavender-colored box, '_Hmm... Interesting... Looks like the gaki already got a birthday present._' The white-haired man thought with a massive shit-eating grin, the likes of only Orochimaru had when he finally got to strap down Sasuke to a table. Not wanting to interrupt his student while he was finally making 'true' progress, resolved to just slightly open the window, and push the blinds out of the way. He stepped back, using a jutsu to enhance his hearing, and then he blended in with the background like only a professional Tom could. Getting his pen and notebook and having a clear view of his students entire room. The sage knew he was set. That's when he noticed Naruto walk out his closet, left of the front door, and towards the kitchen to the right side of the apartment.

* * *

Now he was presented with a choice. It was a simple yet hard choice. He never could be satisfied with one or the other. Suddenly he broke into a massive grin, while giggling like mad. '_I'll just have both!_' he thought while pouring some water into a pot and setting it to high. He went into his closet to pick from his stash. Holding two cups when coming out. '_Chicken AND beef!_' He knew he was a genius.

While waiting for the water to boil, Naruto reached into the drawer and picked out one of the bigger bowels. While taking glances at Hinata who was still sleeping, with a smile on her face. He thought '_Wonder what she's thinking about._' Broken from his imaginations, he noticed the water boiling, he poured some into both the cups and let it set for a minute, before finally pouring both of the cups into the bowl. He couldn't wait to grab the chop sticks and devour the bowl.

Jiraiya sighed. This was going to be a problem. '_Now the gaki is even combining different flavors of instant ramen..._' The toad sennin noticed Hinata stirring in her sleep. '_Finally, it's show time._' The pervert smiled. But then an expression of shock crossed his face '_Took him twenty seconds? Must be because of..._'

Twenty seconds. '_Wonder why I was so slow..._' Twenty seconds is a long time. For only a bowel of ramen, twenty seconds is to long, fourteen seconds to long to be precise, he never eats that slowly. He was staring at Hinata the whole time, though.

"Naru-_kuuuuun_" Hinata seductively purrs in her Naruto-induced sleep.

(X-Slight Lemon Beginning-X)

Failing to hear the sound of pen-on-paper, Naruto stares wide-eyed at the beautiful... '_Beautiful... No!_' But he cannot stop the fluttering he feels inside his stomach.

With the blonde in a state of shock, Hinata finally wakes up from her dream, at the worst possible point. Seemingly unaware of everything in the world right now, she notices the wetness between her legs. "Damnit!"'_Why do I always wake up THEN!_' Cursing her misfortune, she can't take it. This has happened simply to much, every time she faints or goes to sleep she has to wake up right before 'it' happens. She slips her right hand under her pants.

Deciding it's to hot, she unzips her jacket, and then unzips her mesh shirt, which also apparently has a zipper because it's easier to describe this scene that way, and begins to knead her right breast with her remaining hand. Her eyes closed in the intense pleasure, making it better for herself that it's Naruto doing this to her.

Even though Naruto wasn't aware of his presence, they were both having very similar thoughts, Master and student. '_Holy shit..._' They both thought in sync. The blue-eyed jinchuriki was still paralyzed. He's never seen such an amazing sight in his life, his stomach doing flips while his manhood grows and hardens.

Hinata was lost as well. But that was from the pleasure of her activities. With her right hand rubbing her womanly jewel, she feels herself getting closer. She amps it up by shoving 3 fingers in and moans out "Oh Naruto-kun... I love you so much..." Getting more intense with her kneading she lifts her B-going-into-C cup breast and starts sucking her nipple. After another minute of this, it's gets to be to much and she loses it, releasing her mouth from her breast and screaming "Narutooooo!" in release.

(X-Slight Lemon End-X)

While the master has already started his new book, the student has been piecing together everything he knew about the girl in front of him.

She was smart.

She was kind.

She was understanding.

She was beautiful.

She was incredible.

The present she gave him was wrapped exactly like the ones that contained his goggles and Gama-chan. He would never forget those two gifts, and always wanted to meet whoever gave them to him. After going through at least thirty other things he knew about her, he came to one final realization.

She _loved_ him. She _wanted_ him too, but hey.

After her orgasm, and pulling out her wet hand, she just laid there, with her eyes still closed, with tears starting form in the closed eyelids. "I wish... I wish I wasn't so shy... I wish I didn't faint whenever I'm near him because of my shyness... I wish..." She breaks down in open sobs, both hands over her eyes as she's crying out. "I wish I could tell Naruto-kun I love him!" She continues to openly sob. "I'd do anything to tell him..."

"H-h-h-hina-t-ta-ch-chan..." Naruto mumbles out. This wasn't possible. This _couldn't_ happen. But it was happening. This girl... Hinata... _Loved him_. The blonde didn't know what to think, or what was even real. But he definitely felt what was real.

After hearing her name being said, the heiress immediately freezes. She pulls her hands off of her lavender eyes. She begins to notice things. She begins to notice things. She notices that she is actually on a couch in someones house. She notices the box next to her. She notices her coat and shirt are still unzipped.

She notices her Naruto staring wide-eyed at her.

"EEEEEP" She squeaks out before fainting.

'_Hinata... I'm sorry for not noticing you sooner... I'm so sorry... It was so obvious you liked me from the start... You weren't sick! You were blushing! Oh man... I'm so sorry I did this to you..._' The blonde thought, depressed that he hurt the girl that loved him so much by being so oblivious to her.

"Hinata-chan... I'm so sorry..." He walks over to her, his sense of shame quickly softening his manhood. He reachs over and zips back up her shirt and takes off her coat and shoes. He picks her up and lays her down on his bed, with her facing away from him. He takes off his own coat, goes into his pocket-bathroom and slips into some pajamas and joins her in bed.

Hinata suddenly wakes up, and she notices her Naruto getting into bed with her. While turning bright red she evaluates her situation.

She's wearing just her shirt and pants. Good.

Naruto is wearing pajamas. Good.

Controlling the urge to faint and squeak, she simply stays there. Motionless. She begins reflecting on what happened recently. She just recently left the store she was at and bought a gift for her Naruto, She went back home to wrap it like she did the other two she gave him, but she decided she'll actually write a note saying it was from her. That's how this all started.

(X-Flashback no Jutsu-X)

'_I have to let him know this gift is from me... I can't stand just sitting around looking at him anymore...'_

On her 14th attempt at writing the note she starts to panic. '_Why can't I just write this down..._'

Next attempt she finally gets it without accidentally messing up the writing out of nervousness.

'_Now I have to... leave this at Naruto-kun's house..._' She gulps. Doing this, her Naruto will know it was from her, and maybe he'll know she was the one who gave him the other two gifts, if she's lucky.

If she's lucky she'll actually get to drop it off without dieing of embarrassment.

She was glad no one but the guards saw her leave. She wouldn't be able to explain this to her sister Hanabi or her cousin Neji. Hell, if she ran into her father Hiashi, things would go from bad to worse.

With each step from the Hyuga complex to Naruto's apartment things got more unsteady. With each step her doubt increased. What if he doesn't like what I got him... What if he doesn't care it's from me... What if he...

She was at his doorstep.

She was paralyzed with fear, all she was doing, could do, was stare at the door. She couldn't do anything.

Then he arrived.

(X-Flashback no Jutsu – Kai-X)

'_I can't believe what happened... I _masturbated... _In front of _Naruto-kun!_ Oh my god!_'

With her thought process stuck on 'Oh my god' Naruto got comfortable. He slipped his left hand over Hinata's tummy and his right hand somewhere along her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan for not being there for you... I think I love you too." Naruto says calmly. He couldn't believe this happened, but he hoped it would all work out. He knew for sure that he couldn't lose her. Not now. If he lost her now, his world would crumble, a world without his Hinata was inconceivable. He would make sure he got stronger, stronger in his training trip, so he could protect Hinata. Though, he didn't really want to leave now, three years without his Hinata-chan was... He didn't want to think about it, and so drifted off to sleep embracing his new-found lover.

Hinata was stupefied. There weren't words to describe what emotion she was feeling. It wasn't happiness. It felt like it though. It was so much stronger than happiness. He loves her! Or at least, thinks he does... But still, there was happiness too, actually. She's never been so happy in all her life. Not even in a time where her mother was alive. She looked forward to her future. She looked forward to tomorrow. She used to hate the next day, but now she has a reason to like it, him. Shame she doesn't know what tomorrow actually brings.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was... Shocked. Seeing the toad sennin crying wasn't a common sight, not at all. "Wow... Umm... Good job gaki... Good job..." He silently mumbles to himself, leaving the two to their rest. He decided he would show up tomorrow morning, before Hinata could leave, he figured she'd probably be fine to know about the two letters Jiraiya had, and maybe she could see what the scroll had as well.

Still, there was a thought that penetrated his mind... '_Tsunade..._'

* * *

Well. That was surprisingly... I don't know... Now I'm nervous...

I hope I did fine...

What if people hate it...

Oh god...

Constructive criticism is fine but...

If I get flamed in the reviews I'm going to shoot myself...

I'll probably finish the next chapter before the weekend, and the next one or two during the weekend. I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment.


End file.
